


A Necessary Crockpot

by Blink_Blue



Series: Things Unemployed Oliver does on his Laptop [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor tries to initiate sex while Oliver's busy. Not to be perturbed, Connor gets started on his own. Which is fine, because that means Oliver gets to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessary Crockpot

“Hi.”

Oliver jumps slightly at the sudden voice, but quickly relaxes when he feels Connor’s warm breath against his ear. His lips pull into a grin that only gets wider as he feels teeth gently tugging on his earlobe, and then soft lips pressing against his neck. Shivers run down his spine, as Connor continues the kisses along the junction where his neck meets his shoulder. And now he’s starting to get ideas for a much more exciting evening than he’d originally had planned.  

“Hi,” he replies with a gentle smile.

Connor continues to lean forward and wraps his arms around Oliver’s torso, pulling their bodies close together. He tugs the other man back with his arms, silently asking him to abandon his computer for more fun activities. 

Oliver turns his head slightly at the feeling of bare skin against him. He grins widely at the sight of his boyfriend nearly bent in half over the back of the couch, nude except for a pair of tight black boxer briefs.

“Come join me in the bedroom,” Connor says huskily.

Oliver turns back to his computer on his lap and smirks where Connor can’t see him. He’s not planning on making this easy for the other man. “I can’t right now. I’m in the middle of something.”

Connor rolls his eyes. Ollie always insists on making him work for it. He gives a sharper nip to the other man’s ear this time. “What could you possibly be doing that’s better than going to the bone zone with me?” He straighten briefly before swinging his legs over the back of the couch and falling into the seat next to Oliver and his laptop. “I know you can’t be doing work since, you know, _you quit your job.”_

“I’m buying something on eBay, and watching it ‘til it ends to make sure I don’t get outbid.”

Connor leans over to glance at Oliver’s screen. His eyes widen comically and he gives his boyfriend an incredulous look. “A _crockpot_? You’re bidding on a crockpot? Jeez Oliver, just buy one from Target like everyone else!”

“This one is better than one from Target, and it’s a really good deal too!”

Connor sputters helplessly. “But–but no one is even bidding against you!”

“They’re called _snipers_. They always come in at the last minute to get a good deal, so that you don’t drive up the price.”

Connor rolls his eyes again. All this for a damn slow cooker that they could get for $30 at the local discount superstore. “I can’t believe this. You’re bidding _aggressively_ on a crockpot.”

Oliver just smirks and shrugs his shoulders, eyes glued to the laptop screen.

Connor groans in frustration, half exasperated at Oliver’s antics and half insulted that his boyfriend isn’t even looking at what he has displayed. “Well, how long until the auction ends?”

“Oh, less than… twenty minutes,” Oliver says casually.

Connor groans again, that’s just longer than he’d care to wait. “You’re really going to…”

Oliver turns to him with a grin that says,  _Yes I am._

Connor scoffs at his boyfriend. “Fine! Maybe I’ll just start by myself.” And then, as he gets up from the couch, he gives Oliver a glare that says, _What do you think of that?_

Oliver laughs softly under his breath as Connor walks away to the bedroom. He can clearly hear the other man muttering to himself, cursing the existence of crockpots and the like. As he lazily reloads the page, suddenly something soft and dark hits the side of his face, causing him to jump. He grins when he realizes he’s holding Connor’s boxer briefs, and he whips his head around just in time to catch a glance of his boyfriend’s bare ass as he climbs into their bed, still looking grumpy that he’s not being joined by company.

Oliver turns back around, still grinning widely like an idiot to himself, and fighting every instinct not to run over and put his hands on all that naked skin that Connor had exposed for him.

“Last chance,” Connor calls out.

Oliver glances at the auction on his screen. “Still got fourteen minutes!” Another groan of frustration rings out from the bedroom. 

Oliver leans back into the couch and relaxes, quieting his breath so he doesn’t miss a thing. He hears the snap from the cap of the KY bottle opening, the rustle of the sheets, as he imagines Connor settling back into them. He probably has his legs spread, bent at the knee. He’s probably starting with one finger, taking his time because Oliver hasn’t even joined him yet… stretching himself out. A soft moan filters through the room, and suddenly Oliver’s pants are growing uncomfortably tight.

Hm. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea he’s ever had.

Oliver sets his laptop gently to the side, and slowly, silently turns in his seat to gaze into the bedroom. His jaw drops and he gapes for a moment before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. And he watches his boyfriend, who’s always been easy on the eyes, but now, now he’s got his head thrown back, eyes closed and lips parted, gasping silently with his back arched, as he fingers himself with one hand… now he’s intoxicating.

And Oliver watches as Connor trades one finger for two. Another moan escapes from his lips, louder this time, and Oliver knows that Connor’s curving his fingers just right, so they’re pressed against his prostate.

“Ollie?” Connor calls out.

“Yeah?” He responds with a grin.

“How much longer you going to be?” Connor asks breathlessly, as his other hand snakes up to stroke his cock, already hard and leaking, begging to be touched.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Oliver says casually, not even glancing at his computer. “Hopefully not too much longer.”

“I might just finish without you,” Connor grumbles to himself, as he gives his balls a gentle squeeze. He moans as he continues to fuck himself with his fingers. Oliver’s cock can do a much better job, but this will have to do for now. His head arches back further against the pillow beneath it, and he makes a sound that’s a mix of a gasp, a whimper, and a hiss. His toes curl, and he imagines how good Oliver’s cock will feel inside of him, how full he’ll feel, the weight of Oliver’s body pressing against him, and the feeling of Oliver’s lips on his own…

His hand begins to ache from being pressed under his body. Frustrated, he flips over onto his elbows and knees, and quickly returns his fingers to their previous position behind him. “You better hurry up,” Connor calls out breathily, before burying his moans in the pillow.

Oliver’s eyes are glued to the other man’s figure, wide and unblinking. His cock strains uncomfortably in his pants, and he aches to move to the bedroom. But the sight is just too good. Connor doesn’t usually pleasure himself in his presence, not when Oliver’s hands, Oliver’s cock, and Oliver’s body can make him feel so much better. Connor’s back arches wonderfully, and a sound closer to a cry spills from his lips. Well now, Oliver’s starting to get concerned Connor will actually finish without him. 

“Ollie, get over here!”

Oliver smirks. “I don’t know, the view’s pretty good from here.”

Connor’s head snaps to the side, eyes furiously wide when they land on him. “What the hell are you doing?” He shrieks at him. 

Oliver’s grinning from ear to ear as he jumps from the couching, shedding his clothes the entire way as he enters the bedroom. He pulls Connor’s hand out of his ass, roughly manhandles him until he’s on back, and climbs on top, not stopping until their lips are pressed together, roughly, hungrily, frantically kissing and nipping, all tongue, and even a bit of teeth. 

“Were you just watching the entire time?” Connor gasps softly when they finally part for breath.

“Well, there’s this thing called automatic bidding,” Oliver murmurs, as his lips suck bright red marks onto the flesh of Connor’s neck. “Where eBay increases your bid by a certain increment up to a maximum that you set for it.” His hand travels down Connor’s trembling, shaking torso. He grasps Connor’s cock in his hand, and strokes it firmly. He revels in the moans it garners him, and Connor’s legs wrap even tighter around him, holding him close. 

“Don’t worry,” Oliver says with a cheeky grin. “I set a very reasonable max, and I’m confident we’ll still get it. Just imagine the wonderful slow cooked meals–”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Connor gasps. “What–what are you even saying right now– _why isn’t your cock in me?_ ”

“Oooh someone’s a little impatient,” Oliver teases. But he reaches for the bottle of lube by their side anyway.

“ _Someone_ got a head start because _someone else_ didn’t seem to want to play!” Connor hisses.

“I like watching you play,” Oliver murmurs softly, before pressing their lips together again. 

Connor’s hands are frantically tugging at him, grabbing his arms, pulling him closer even though there’s already no space between them. “Please, please Ollie,” he gasps.

Oliver doesn’t tease him anymore. He hikes the other man’s leg up a bit further, lines them up, and sinks in with one slow fluid motion that has Connor’s eyes rolling back and his mouth falling open. They gasp, pant, and moan together, and Oliver’s head falls into the crook of Connor’s neck, unable to move until he adjusts to the feeling of being enveloped in heat and tightness.

Eventually, Connor’s moans become more desperate, and he tugs at Oliver’s hips, his fingernails digging little half moon shapes into the other man’s flesh. Oliver finally indulges him, and thrusts his hips, the first one tears an animalistic cry from Connor’s throat. 

He keeps going, faster and faster. Connor squirms and arches beneath him. He thrusts continue harder, until each one has Connor crying out, gasping, _screaming._ He’s ridiculously close, and he can tell Connor’s already teetering on the edge. 

Connor’s fingers are digging bruises into his back, but he doesn’t care. “Cum for me,” he whispers. His hand reaches for Connor’s cock. He gives it a hard squeeze, twisting his hand just right. “ _Make a mess for me_.”

_“Ahh fuck–Ollie–oh god–ahh!”_

Connor tightens all over as he climaxes. His body clenches achingly hard around Oliver, a feeling of pure bliss that causes his own orgasm to hit him. They’re both shaking and gasping as they ride it out. And when it’s over, Connor moans softly as Oliver’s lips find his own. 

Oliver opens his eyes, still feeling the residual aftershocks from his orgasm. He’s in a boneless haze, too tired to move. So he continues kissing his boyfriend, who for all intents and purposes, looks dead to the world. He grins softly as he looks down at him.

“I need to go check my auction,” Oliver murmurs softly.

Connor replies by reaching next to him for a pillow, and smacking him across the face with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
